The Dreamer 1 - Hope - Chapter 2 - The Woods
Chapter 2 - The Woods Miranda found herself lying on the ground deep in a forest. She was surrounded by trees with leaves such a pure green and above her a sky as blue as the sea. Miranda decided to explore the forest to see if she could find a way out. As she got up, she noticed a nearby bush rustling. Unsure of what was to tcome, Miranda decided to move closer to the bush. As she approached the bush, it rustled more and more. She kept approaching the bush, but the rustling suddenly stopped. Miranda backed away from the bush until it started rustling again. Once it started rustling again, she took one step forward and stopped. Stopped in the spot where she believed the bush was telling her to stop, she had a vision. The vision told her several things. It told her that she was in a magical land that was only accessible through dream. It told her that in this land, she would discover what truly happened to her mother. It also told her that she would revisit this land many times for the rest of her life, never to forget it again. Miranda felt at peace with the world. Suddenly, a pathway appeared between the trees. It was a magical pathway, and Miranda knew this, for it seemed to pull Miranda toward it, giving her no option not to follow it. It was almost as if the pathway had cast some sort of charm on Miranda, forcing her to follow it. Willingly, Miranda let the pathway carve the path of Miranda's future. As Miranda followed the trail, she thought she saw something horrible. What she thought she saw was a unicorn, and she was right. It was a unicorn. It was such a terrible sight to see, something so ugly happening to a creature as beautiful as itself. The unicorn was lying on the ground, dead. It obviously hadn't died naturally, for one of its legs was sliced clean in half. Miranda rushed to the unicorn to see if it was still alive, but it unfortunately was not. Miranda knew that there was nothing she could do to help the poor creature. Miranda started crying over the unicorn. It was no normal sob, however, for she wept with such strong force that anyone in this world could hear her. After several minutes of crying, Miranda realized that she could not spend her time in this magical land sobbing. She had to move on from the dead unicorn, and move on she did. She continued walking along the path, knowing not where she was going. Eventually, she was stopped by a wondrous creature that had felt drawn to Miranda, a Pegasus. Wanting to play with Miranda, the Pegasus rubbed its mane against Miranda's chest. Miranda decided to play with the Pegasus. Miranda climbed up onto the Pegasus's back, and the Pegasus started galloping, the wind flowing through its mane and Miranda's hair. The Pegasus's wings rose up as it started flying. Miranda laughed and the Pegasus neighed out of pure joy. Miranda put her arms out and let the wind blow against her body, cooling her down from the long walk. After many hours of soaring through the air, the Pegasus and Miranda slowly glided down to the spot where they had started. "You're an amazing Pegasus," Miranda said. "I don't ever want to lose you. I want to care for you and love you forever. I want to always be near you so I can find you when I need you. I want to be able to have as much fun as I just did with you. I want to be able to leave all of my worries on the ground as we fly through the air. What do you think?" Surprisingly, the Pegasus spoke to Miranda. "I love you too, Miranda. You're a great kid, and don't you forget it!" Miranda giggled a little bit, and then the Pegasus continued. "I would love all things but to be far away from you. I'll remain by your side always. I'll follow you through these woods and throughout all of Logandia on every adventure you have here." "Logandia?" Miranda questioned. "Didn't you know? This is the land of Logandia, the land only accessible through dream, by those pure of heart." "This land- this is- Logandia?" "Logandia." "Loganda. What a beautiful name for this world. It's very fitting." "Yes it is, Miranda." "What's your name, Pegasus?" "I don't have a name. I was born to the forest of Gollick. I'm just like any other Pegasus here, there's nothing special about me." "Don't say that! Of course there is! You just haven't discovered it yet!" "And I never will..." the Pegasus sighed. "Oh, shut up, silly! Of couse you will! Stop giving yourself a hard time! Just give yourself some more time to find your talent. Only time will tell. "Now, what should I name you?" Miranda thought for a moment. "Ooh! How about Peter? How do you like that name? I think it fits you." "I like it," the Pegasus replied. "Then it's decided! You shall be called Peter!" Miranda declared. "Should we get going? There's a town at the edge of this forest, which shouldn't be far from here, called Gollicton," Peter stated. "Definitely! It sounds like a great place to take a rest after this long trip through Gollick Forest. This forest is called Gollick Forest, right? I heard you say that once, so I assumed..." "Yes, this is Gollick Forest," Peter answered. "Okay. Well, we're off!" Miranda declared.